


Best Laid Plans

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Monthly: Video Gameor when plans aren't always executed the way they should





	Best Laid Plans

The height of the castle tower loomed over them, the trek both something to be dreaded and to look forward to. Inside the tower hid the greatest treasure of all: the Runes of Valor, claimed to bring forth the true potential of a warrior. This treasure was the most sought after artifact in the entirety of the realm and, not only had they located it, they had a chance to seize it. The only thing keeping them from achieving that which none had achieved before was the amount of guardians standing between them and the runes.

A whole army of guardians, roaming the halls and rooms of the tower, waiting to destroy those that dare to enter. They knew of the troops that waited for them, had gotten the best weaponry and armor available, had done their research, and most importantly, they had a plan to bring it all together.

In front of the tower, on the castle grounds, 4 creatures were stationed. They were weak and simplistic, their purpose not to battle, but to alert.

Alex shifts beside her, excited and eager for battle. “Let’s do this! I am so ready to kick some ass.”

Nodding, Astra looks at the lowly mushrooms. “Remember these are scouts, Alex. We must sneak past them to succeed, or they will alert the castle’s army and we will be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Wait until we’re inside before you start to ‘kick some ass’, understood?”

When there was no answer, Astra frowns, looking back at where Alex had been standing, only to find the spot noticeably empty.

“Alex?”

Astra nearly jumps when the sound of gunfire resounds, head whipping back to the castle grounds; Alex had opened fire _on the scouts._ Cursing under her breath, knowing she has no choice but to follow her partner into battle, for better or for worse. She rushes to back her up, trying to take down the other 3 mushrooms before they can notify the guardians that hid within the castle itself.

They work quick, but not quick enough for the castle doors swing open–the doors that were supposed to remain closed, where the most dangerous of the troops hid, which they were never supposed to face; they had stealth for a reason.

Alex seems unperturbed by this turn of events, instead charging headfirst towards the army of immeasurable power, guns blazing.

While Astra can appreciate the vigor and passion, it’s a blatantly stupid idea. They should retreat if they value their lives at all, but there is no stopping her, and she knows it. “Damnit, Alex. We had a plan,” she mutters, then shaking her head. “Why do I put up with you?” It’s on that note that Astra follows her, using a lethal accuracy while shooting the enemy troops, keeping Alex in her peripherals.

She catches the glimpse of a sniper on the balcony, aiming for Alex’s head. “Sniper at 2, take cover!” Astra barks at her, ducking behind a ball of hay herself and taking out her own sniper rifle, taking aim.

But of course Alex does not heed her warning, shooting a few powerful foes through their heads as they advance on her instead. A decision that costs her dearly when a bullet pierces her jugular, and Astra can see her body drop limply.

“ _Blekhtl,_ ” she curses. “I told you to take cover!”

Futilely she takes a shot at the sniper to take him down, revealing herself and lasting all of 5 seconds before she gets overwhelmed without Alex drawing the fire. Her body, too, falls.

 

**GAME OVER.**

 

Astra puts the controller down with a huff, throwing a glare at the sheepish woman next to her. “I told you not to engage with the scouts, have you not read about the mechanics at all? This is why we had a plan!”

Stealth was an integral part of this game, and though it had been rather forgiving with summoning a powerful but beatable army before, the final chapter of this cooperative campaign did not pull any punches.

Of course, they could lower the difficulty level, but neither of their prides would allow for that.

“Relax, it’s just a game,” Alex laughs. “I just wanted to test if ‘unbeatable’ actually meant they were unbeatable.”

“A heads-up would have been appreciated.”

She’s pouting, she knows she is and she is aware of her petulance, but can’t bring herself to care about it at the moment. These games are the only moments she can get to strategizing any battles these days, even if it’s just her and Alex, or occasionally Kara. Astra will never openly admit how much she misses being a general, keeping in mind that she has turned down a career in the American military and the DEO, but she does, and she’s certain her girlfriend has long since caught onto that fact.

Her girlfriend, who smiles softly at her pout, who leans forward to press a light kiss against her lips–an apology, because she knows, and a warmth encases her heart at the gesture–and who retracts quickly, pointedly raising the controller. “Again, this time according to plan?”

Astra can’t hold back her smile, nodding, picking her own controller back up. “Yes, let’s.”


End file.
